Christmas Magic
by MurdocsAngel
Summary: Two orphans from Earth find themselves on Atlantis. How'd they get there? Christmas magic of course. Why are rnrnthey there? To find Santa. (McWeir, Sheyla)
1. Rudolph The RednosedCat?

Disclaimer: I do not own SGA or Santa Clause. I did make up Cassidy and Cody Banning, and the elf though

Summary: Two orphans from Earth find themselves on Atlantis. How'd they get there? Christmas magic of course. Why are they there? To find Santa.

Archive: McWeir Rating: PG (because it's one of those fluffy Christmas Stories, lol)  
Pairing: McWeir, Sheyla

"Christmas Magic"

Chapter One: Rudolph the Rednosed...Cat?

Snow fell heavily in Colorado Springs obscuring vision and blanketing the ground. Most citizens were indoors, thankful for their warm fires and cursing the weather for messing up their plans, or outside trying to shovel the icy drops as fast as it fell and cursing the weather for messing up their plans, or were outside playing and thanking the weather for giving them the excuse to miss whatever they wanted to miss. Most citizens.

On this blistery December day, two children huddled together beside the red bricks of an apartment building, dressed in rags and obviously freezing. A little brown haired boy and a blond haired girl who both looked too young to be off by themselves. In a closed window above them, a grey tabby looked down, observing them. There was an intelligence in those green eyes that were not usual for a cat. After some moments, the window opened, and the cat was on the ground beside them.

It began purring and jumped lightly into the little boy's lap before stretching across and offering its warmth to the little girl as well. 

Cody Banning smiled brightly at the small creature, grateful that it at least wanted to help out, because there was no way he and his sister were going to go back to that orphanage. Ever! He glanced over at the younger girl, and smiled slightly. All they had to do was find their aunt who lived in Hawaii, and they'd be well off.

Cody's mouth turned down at the corners as he stroked the cat's fur. Cassidy's face was turning blue from the cold, and her teeth had stopped chattering.

"Cass? You okay?"

She nodded mutely, holding her arms close to her chest. Cody moved closer to her and put his arm around her, hoping he could help warm her up. He didn't know much, but he did know that she probably had hypothermia. 

"You just hang in there, kid," he told her, "because we're gonna make it to Aunt Lydia's. And there we'll be warm and safe and loved. You'll see."

Again, there was only a silent nod. Cass was only five years younger than him, but he was ten and mom had said on his birthday that that was the age he was allowd to become the man of the house. Which meant he was responsible for his little sister, more than ever now that Mom was dead.

All of a sudden, he felt her go limp against him. At first, he didn't know what to think, then he began panicking.

"Cass! Cass wake up!" He shook her as he yelled, his movements disturbing the feline that sat in his lap enough to make it move away slightly. "Don't go to sleep...you can't go to sleep. Remember...Aunt Lydia..." tears filled his eyes as he urged his sister to wake up, to say something...to nod, anything but lay there so still.

Then something strange happened. There was a sudden blazing red light, and then warmth fell across his face. Sniffling, he looked towards the direction it came from only to find himself gaping in amazement. The cat was standing in front of them, it's little nose glowing bright red.

The light began to grow brighter, and Cody had to shield his eyes. When he took his hand away, he was surprised to find himself somewhere completely different from where they had been at before. In fact, if he didn't know any better...he'd say they were in some kind of abandoned factory.

All around were tables filled with unfinished and broke toys...as though everyone had stopped working and left all at once. He looked around for the cat, and found himself gazing into the dark gaze of a reindeer with a shiny red nose.

"This...is this...the North Pole?" Cody asked, wonder filling his voice.

The reindeer tilted its head to the side, a twinkle appearing in its eyes, which Cody took to be confirmation. "Whoopeee!" he yelled.

Then he grew more sober and looked down at Cass, who was still slumped against him. Her face, though, was no longer blue. Her cheeks were nice and rosy again, and a smile was on her lips, as though she were having a really good dream. Still afraid that he might lose her, he shook her shoulder.

"Mm...wha...?" Cass slowly opened her eyes, then sat up and gaped at her surroundings. "Cody!" she exclaimed, turning to him, "We're in Santa's workshop!"

Cody grinned and hugged her tightly, so very glad that she was okay. He had just lost Mom, and he didn't know how he'd go on without the sweet little girl who was oftentimes the bane of his existence. "Yeah, I noticed," he told her, "thanks to Rudolph here."

The reindeer's ears perked up at his name, and he made a strange bugling sound. Cass stood up, her recent trauma completely forgotten as she lost herself in the wonder of the moment, and ran over to Rudolph, hugging him tightly around the neck. "Oh thank you so much, Rudolph! I love you..."

Cody's grin grew wider as he watched the display, then he stood up as well and took off his ragged coat. It was a lot warmer inside the factory than it had been where at the last spot, and he didn't want to get a cold from going between such extremes. He walked over and helped Cass out of hers, then looked around. He didn't see any place to put them, and it didn't seem right somehow to just leave them lying around.

"How come there's no elves?" Cass asked suddenly, her hand on the reindeer's neck, "and where's Santa."

"Where's Santa? Where's Santa? Who knows where Santa is, I certainly don't."'

Cody and Cass both jumped at the sound of the voice, looking around wildly for the source. There didn't seem to be any. Cody stepped closer to Cass in a protective manner, then cleared his throat and said in the deepest voice he could, "Who's there? Who said that?"

"I did, you pint sized pipsqueak." This time Cody followed the voice to its owner and found himself gaping for the third time that day. It was a sculpture of an elf, and looked as if it had been frozen in the middle of what it had been doing. In it's hands were a hammer and a toy boat. "Well, don't just stand there all day, come over here so I can look at you both. Honestly, Rudolph, couldn't you have chosen a brighter pair? No? Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers..."

"I'm making straight A's in school!" Cody protested, frowning, "And you shouldn't insult people and what do you mean Rudolph chose us? What'd he choose us for?"

"To find Santa!" Cass exclaimed happily, "Right?"

"Oh wonderful!" the elf praised, "At least one of you is intelligent. That's something to look forward to."

Rudolph snorted and shook his head before walking over to the elf statue and laying down. Cass, in that naviete that children under the age of ten often have, followed and sat down beside him. "I'm five," she told the elf, "And Cody's ten. He's older than me and knows lots of things."

"Cassidy!" Cody admonished, "you shouldn't talk to strangers like that!"

"But he's not a stranger, he's an elf, Cody!"

With an annoyed sigh, Cody gave up and went to sit beside his sister. "Why do you need us to find Santa?"

"Because he's missing, that's why. Has been for fifty years..."

"Fifty years!" Cass exclaimed, "Wow, he must be lots older than me and Cody. How'd he get missing?"

Cody frowned slightly. "But if he's been missing for fifty years, then how come we still got presents from him every Christmas?"

The elf was silent for a long moment, and Cody wondered if it hadn't gone to sleep. Then, in a sad little voice, he began, "Because of Christmas spirit."

"Why he's missing, or why we still get presents from him?"

"Both. You see...fifty years ago, Christmas began to get commercialized. Fewer and fewer people believed in Santa after a certain age...and then they started giving their children presents using Santa's name. This caused Christmas spirit to drop further and further."

"But then...why did Santa leave?" Cody wondered, "Did he just disappear? Or did he get kidnapped? Or...?"

"If you'll hold your questions to the end," the elf muttered huffily, "maybe you'll find out some things."

"Sorry," Cody muttered back.

"Thank you. Now, where was I? Oh yes. This saddened Santa so much that...well...he stopped believing in himself."

"He stopped believing in himself?" Cass asked, "That's terrible!"

If the elf could have nodded, it would have, Cody thought. It would have beamed at Cass also. "Yes, yes it is. Getting others to believe in you is a difficult thing, but when you don't believe in yourself it becomes impossible. And because he stopped believing, Christmas spirit dropped far below its levels and has been dropping for over fifty years. Ever since Santa left."

"So, you want us to find Santa, and bring him back here?"

"No, I want you to find Santa and help him believe in himself again. Then he'll come back on his own."

Cody swallowed and folded his arms across his chest. That was a lot of responsibility, and he wasn't even certain he could keep himself and Cass alive long enough to get to Aunt Lydias. "I don't...how will we know if we find Santa?"'

"I'll know!" Cass shouted, "Because he'll be warm and have twinkling eyes! Just like Rudolph!"

The reindeer nuzzled the little girl's hand. "Yes," said the elf, "the heart of a child always knows. And Rudolph of course."

"But," Cody was still unsure of himself, "How are we supposed to even begin looking?"

"By using what is left of the Christmas magic," the elf said softly, "it will take you to the general vicinity of where he is at. The rest will be up to you three. Remember, in order to get back home you must complete your goal. Until Santa begins believing in himself again, there will be no more magic."

Cody sat staring stonily at the stone elf, his mind working in overdrive. Again, this was a big responsibility. He couldn't even keep Cass warm when she needed it. How was he supposed to find Santa?

"Oh, by the way...did I mention this must be done by midnight on Christmas Eve?"

A groan escaped Cody's lips and he lay back on the ground. It was impossible. It couldn't be done. "That's a week away, elf," Cody said, "There is no way we can find Santa and have him here by Christmas Eve. No way."

A small hand gently touched his own, and he opened his eyes to look up at Cassidy's serious face. "We can do it, Cody," she told him, "Remember what Mommy said?"

"That nothing's impossible if you believe in it enough. Well, I believed and believed that she'd get better, and she didn't!"

"But she did. She's not sick anymore now." 

Tears filled Cody's eyes and he turned away, wiping at his face impatiently. "Got something in my eye," he muttered. Then he turned back. Rudolph, the elf and Cass were all staring at him expectantly. "Oh all right. We'll try. That's all we can do, right?"

Cass gave a loud whoop of joy and hugged him tightly around the neck. "Uh, Cass...can't breath..." The girl let go, still grinning in delight.

Cody sat up and looked expectantly at the elf. "So? What do we do now?"

tbc...

Next time....

"What is...Christmas?" Teyla asked, looking confused.

"Oh it's..." John began, only to be interrupted by McKay.

"It's a time for you to spend with your family, to watch little kids faces light up as they watch snow falling...."

"..and presents," John interjected, "can't forget the presents."

A sad little smile appeared on McKay's face. "No. We can't forget the presents. Can we." He abruptly stood and left the room.

"What's with him?" 


	2. Gonna Find Out Who's Naughty and Nice

A/N: Snippy's name came from Jenny, and I agreed that it was a perfect name for the elf :)

Thanks everyone for all the reviews. They always mean a lot.

Chapter Two: Gonna Find out Who's Naughty or Nice

"Man, this place is a realy sty," Joe Riggs muttered through his black mask as he stepped gingerly over some unidentified something on the floor of the apartment they'd been sent to raid, "guess it's kinda hard to clean when you're in another galaxy though."

Joe looked up at the sound of muffled laughter, and grinned--though it couldn't be seen for the mask--at his partner before returning his attention to finding what he'd been sent for. McKay lived like a pig, so the odds of him leaving behind some kind of evidence for the work he did was high. Yet he and Carl had been here for two hours already and had found nothing but empty containers and half-eaten bags of chips.

With a resigned sigh--and an excuse ready for the big guys--he turned around to leave, calling, "C'mon Carl. There's nothing here. We've already been through everything."

"Not everything," Carl protested suddenly, making Joe look over at him. The other man was kneeling on the floor and holding up a wooden plank. "Jackpot," said Carl, lifting up a folder with the words Top Secret Classified printed on it in bold red ink and waving it about exuberantly.

Joe grinned and knelt beside him to look inside the little compartment. "Well well...who woulda thought a guy like McKay would think elves were important?" As he spoke, he pulled out a handful of tiny sculptures, presenting them to Carl with a flourish. "Should we take them too, do you think?"

"Don't be an ass, Joe," Carl admonished, "hey wait a minute. There's something funny about them elves...."

Frowning, Joe took a closer look at the tiny figurines in his hands. Sure enough, there was something strange about them. They looked...real. Not like the usual figurines you saw in the stores, but as though they had been alive and then turned to stone. Joe shivered and started to drop them back into the secret compartment, but stopped himself.

What was he, eight? The big guys would certainly love to get a load of these things. Maybe the SGC had found out something that the Trust didn't know about? That would mean he and Carl would get paid double. Maybe even triple.

"Carl my man," Joe gloated, patting his partner on the shoulder, "I do believe you were correct in saying 'jackpot'." 

The other man just shook his head and stood up, slipping the folder into his jacket and heading for the door. "Whatever, we don't want to be late for this meeting. You know how they can be."

Joe grinned and put the elves into his pocket, then followed Carl out the door. They had just rounded a corner, when Carl suddenly threw his hands over his eyes. Joe frowned, and then had to do the same as a blinding red light eneveloped him, nearly burning his pupils. After a few minutes--when no attack seemed imminent--he tentatively put his arm down. The red light was gone.

However, they were no longer standing in front of Mckay's apartment building, but in a snowy landscape that seemed to stretch on for miles besides the large ornate two story house beside a factory of some sort. Joe turned around and around, trying to figure out what had happened. Finally, he determined that he was somewhere far up north judging by the fact that the only light that could be seen was a colorful array across the sky.

"Joe, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Carl asked shakily.

"You mean that someone is on to us and transported us to the middle of nowhere? If that's what you're thinking, then yeah," Joe replied just as shakily. Then he cursed. They had been so careful! Making sure none of the neighbors were home, that there were no cleaning people or maitenence to worry about. And all of it had been for nothing!

"Abso-friggin-nothing!" he shouted.

"Hey, calm down Joe," Carl said soothingly, "I've still got the folder, so maybe they didn't know about that particular raid."

Joe took a deep breath and then patted his pockets. Sure enough, the elf figurines were still there. "Right. So what we do now is figure out how to contact the big guys. See if they can spare someone to come get us."

"Which means we'll have to find a radio or a transmitter of some sort."

"Let's try the factory," Joe said after a few minutes, "this far out of the way, they've got to have something to communicate with and we want to keep out of contact with anyone else for as long as we can. Right?"

"Right."

So the two of them trudged through the thigh deep snow to the factory that, oddly enough had no snow on its doorstep despite the fact that it was still falling heavily.

"I got a bad feeling about this place, Joe."

"Me too, Carl, but just think...if this is some kind of alien outpost, or something the SGC has hidden...we're very rich men." Joe pushed the door open and stepped inside, just barely hearing Carl mutter, "if we ever get back to where we belong."

The factory was oddly silent. Not like at the end of a workday silent, but the silent of abandoment. As if someone had stopped operations midway and then packed up and left. Broken and unfinished toys littered the ground and conveyor belts, and statues similar to the elf figurines in his pocket stood frozen in position.

"Carl...this must be related to whatever McKay was into...look at those elves!"

Carl pulled his mask off to reveal shaggy blond hair and a clean cut face. "I noticed. But how did we miss this? I mean, this is--was--obviously a gigantic operation. Surely we would have known about it, or found it."

Joe pulled his own mask off, thankful that his bald head kept him from having hat hair like Carl. "Maybe it's got nothing to do with the SGC. Maybe its a Canadian operation."

"A Canadian operation?" Carl asked skeptically, "Not likely."

"Well...we are north somewhere, aren't we?"

"It could be any number of nations," Carl pointed out logically, "privately funded and...did you hear that?"

Joe frowned and looked around, listening. He started to shake his head, but then he too heard it. The sound of voices. Tensing, he pulled his gun out and slowly walked towards the sound, Carl taking the other way around. He stopped abruptly when he saw what it was.

Two children were standing near an elf statue. The little boy was holding up what looked like a snow globe, and the girl was holding a cat. He inched closer, and noticed Carl doing the same.

"By the power of the spirit, of those who believe," the boy was saying, holding tightly to the globe and squeezing his eyes shut, "take us to he who is and will always be." The kid opened his eyes and looked over at the elf.

"'He who is and will always be'? Kinda stupid isn't it?"

"Just watch, pipsqueak," the statue said, making Joe jump, "it'll work."

"It'll take us to where Santa is?" the little girl asked, "Are you sure Snippy?"

"Yes, Cassidy, it will. You just hold tight to Rudolph and...hey who are you and what are you doing here?"

Joe jumped again as Carl was suddenly sent sliding across the floor into the vision of the kids. "Stupid reindeer, can't even get a simple transportation spell right," the elf, Snippy? muttered. The cat hissed. "Darn it! The spell has already been invoked! And these two were in the range of hearing."

"Two," the little boy asked as Carl rose unsteadily to his feet, "Where's the other one?"

"No time for that, just don't let them get it."

And with those words, a sudden flurry of snow built up, obscuring his vision. A strange pulling sensation, almost like going through the Stargate filled him, and then he found himself sitting on his rump in the middle of a shallow stream in a temperate forest.

---------------------

The whole base had got into the spirit, John Sheppard noted with approval as he walked down the corridors of Atlantis. Though there was no real mistletoe, or holly or garland, they'd all made do with things they'd traded with the Athosians or made out of junk that couldn't be recycled from Atlantis itself. All in all it was a good effect, and a good feeling to see everyone in the Christmas spirit.

"Is all this really necessary do you think, Major?" Rodney McKay muttered as he walked alongside him, "I mean, sure it's Christmas back home but..."

Well almost everyone.

"Of course it's necessary, McKay. It wouldn't be Christmas without it," John assured the acerbic scientist, wondering why he was living up to people's expectations that he would be the Grinch or the Scrooge.

"Why? Why wouldn't it be?" McKay asked, suddenly sounding odd, "why can't it just be about..."

Whatever it was the man had been going to say was cut off by Teyla-- who had joined them at one of the intersections-- asking, "What is Christmas?"

John grinned. He loved telling her about Earth things, and this particular holiday was one of his favorites. "Oh it's..." but he was cut off by McKay.

"It's seeing snow for the first time, realizing that you're loved no matter what you've done, spending time with your family, even if for the rest of the year you don't really speak to them...watching a child's face light up as they watch snow falling..."

"...and presents," John interjected, a little annoyed, "can't forget the presents."

A sad little smile appeared on McKay's face. "No," he said softly, "we can't forget the presents, can we?" Then he turned and began walking stiffly the opposite way.

John frowned and watched his departure. "What's with him?"

"Perhaps he is sad not to be with his family during an obviously important ritual?" Teyla suggested.

"Maybe," John hedged, "but I didn't know he had any family left. From what I read of his profile, he's an only child and his parents are dead. I'm gonna go talk to him." He followed the physicist's tracks, figuring McKay would go to his lab.

Sure enough, the scientist was sitting at a desk, running a system diagnostic that was probably unnecessary. John stood in the doorway for a minute, debating on how he wanted to approach this. Finally, he decided confrontational would be best. Mckay would often say things he didn't want to when upset.

"What that all about?"

McKay looked up in surprise, then an annoyed expression crossed his face. "What was what all about? You mean me not liking this whole Christmas on Atlantis thing? What, is it a rule now that we have to love every little thing you think is a good idea? Thanks for sending me the memo. I could have used it."

John frowned. "What is wrong with celebrating Christmas on Atlantis?"

"Nothing! For other people. I just don't like it is all. Is that a crime?" McKay threw down the tool he'd been using, letting it clatter to the ground unnoticed, "Well if it is, then you'd better go ahead and arrest me, because I. Don't. Like. It." He folded his arms across his chest and glared.

"Right. That's why you went all sentimental when you were telling Teyla what Christmas was," John told him, noting with satisfaction that Rodney had the grace to look sheepish, "Fine. You don't like this celebration we're doing. Could you at least shut up and let everyone else enjoy it?"

McKay frowned at him, arms still crossed. Then he sighed in resignation and let them fall to his side. "Whatever, I need to get this done. Now, where is my...ah there it is..." his attention was once again soley taken up with his task.

It wasn't exactly what John had had in mind when he'd set out to talk to McKay. However, he did know now that this whole Christmas thing was really bothering the scientist. Dr. Weir would probably be interested to know that. She might be able to suggest something to help considering she was the only one McKay seemed to listen to at times like this.

tbc.... 


	3. What Child is This?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad you guys like this :)

Chapter Three: What Child is This?

Cody struggled to get to his feet from where'd fallen after suddenly being transported from Santa's workshop. The thick mud he'd landed in was making that rather difficult, since every time he tried to move, his legs would slide another way. The snow globe in his hand certainly didn't make things any easier. A little ways off, Cassidy stood with Rudolph--in cat form--and was giggling at his antics.

There was no sign of the man Snippy the elf had caught at the workshop, or the other one they'd been warned was there also. Cody frowned and grabbed a protruding tree-root, pulling himself out of the mud. For a moment, he lay catching his breath, before he stood up decisively. They had to put as much distance between them and the two men as they could.

"Okay, Rudolph...lead the way," Cody said, pocketing the snow globe, "Santa's got to be near here, if Snippy was telling the truth."

The cat gave what Cody took to be an assenting meow and bounded off into the thick foliage. Cody rolled his eyes, grabbed Cass' hand and quickly followed Rudolph as best as he could. At first they were traveling to fast for him to notice much about where they were, but then the reindeer must have realized that two little kids couldn't travel that fast that far and slowed to a walking pace.

The trees were taller than the giant redwoods he'd seen one time, and much bigger around. Cody stared at them, wondering where on Earth they could be. He was pretty good with geography, but he had never seen trees of this type, in any of the books he'd read. Maybe it was a special place, like the North Pole. Something skittered across a tree, and he stopped to stare. He'd thought it was a squirrel, but it wasn't. It didn't look anything like anything he'd ever seen, even in story books.

It was the size of a rabbit, with big bat ears, two wings and four legs. It's face was long and pointed like a dog's, but it had two big bottom teeth like a goat's. Cody gaped at it for some time until a warning yowl from Rudolph caused him to look up to see two boys a little older than he was with bows and arrows pointed at him. They were both dark haired and had dark eyes.

"Are you elves?" Cass asked, completely unafraid, "like in Lord of the Rings?"

Cody shot her an annoyed glare as the two boys traded confused glances.

"Lord of the Rings?" the shorter boy asked, "elves?"

"Where did you come from?" the taller boy asked, "because you are not Athosian. Did the Atlanteans send you?"

Cody's face brightened. Atlantis. That explained a lot of things. What better place for Santa to be than the lost city that people had been searching for for a long time? And he and Cassidy were going to get to see it! Timmy and Jason were going to be so jealous when they found out. Not only did he get to go to the North Pole, but Atlantis too!

"We're here to find Santa," Cass said before Cody could say anything, "Snippy sent us. Because Christmas will be over if we don't find him before Christmas Eve." She blinked innocently up at them.

"Yeah, have you seen him?" Cody asked, "Because if you have, that'll make things lots easier for us."

The taller boy lowered his bow a second after the shorter one, a confused frown still on his face. "I do not know what you are talking about. What is Christmas?"

Cass gasped in surprise and horror, clasping her hands over her mouth and gazing at the boy as though he'd grown a second head. Then she lowered her hands and gave him a very sad look. "You don't know what Christmas is? Oh that's just awful! Well don't worry, we're gonna find Santa, and then everyone will..."

"I know what Christmas is!" the shorter boy suddenly cried out, a happy grin on his face, "Major Sheppard was telling me and Father about it when he was here yesterday."

"Oh," the taller boy said, face clearing immediately, "well, out with it Jintoh, what is it?"

"It's a ritual the Earth people celebrate. They decorate their homes with lights and colorful objects and animals called rain deer--I guess they help with the rain?--and they exchange presents. We're all invited to participate if we want. Father has said that I may."

Cody began frowning again as the boy spoke. Earth? Maybe this place was so secret that they considered the rest of the planet as separate. Or maybe it was an entirely different world altogether. Excitement coursed through him at the prospect. A new planet. Possibly with aliens. Maybe Jintoh and his taller friend were aliens, and just looked like people so they wouldn't frighten them.

"That's not what Christmas is!" Cass objected, "Mommy said it was about being with your family, and believing in faith, no matter how rich or poor you were. And that you should always give to others before you give to yourself."

Cody pulled Cass to his side and put his hands over her mouth. If they were aliens, he didn't want them to take offense and do weird experiments on them. "Uh...my sister talks a lot," he explained apologetically, "And that is what our mother told us Christmas was about. But uh...presents and lights and stuff...they're tradition. See, this special baby was born on Christmas Eve..."

"Santa?" Jintoh asked, recalling the name.

"No," Cody shook his head, ignoring Cass' struggles, "his name was Jesus. And all over the world people came to give him gifts, because he was believed to be king of the world. Even a poor little drummer boy. Anyway, every year people give each other gifts in honor of that birthday. And they call it Christmas."

The boys both nodded eagerly, their eyes shining. Cody smiled, feeling much better. Obviously these aliens liked hearing stories.

"But...who is Santa then," Jintoh asked, "And why will Christmas be over if you do not find him in time?"

Cass broke free and glared at Cody before kicking him in the shin. "Big meanie!" she said, sticking out her tongue. Cody glared back and clutched his leg. "Santa is important because he found a way to give presents to all the little kids in the world who were poor. He's magical, and without him, the Christmas magic will be gone. It is gone, already, but if we find him in time, then he'll be able to make more."

"Come with us," the taller boy said suddenly, "I think maybe Dr. Weir and Major Sheppard should know you are here." He started walking in the direction Rudolph had been going."

Cody swallowed nervously, hesitant. He didn't like doctors much. Then he had to break into a run when he realized that Cass and Rudolph had already begun following the boys and were quite a ways ahead of him. Maybe the aliens would protect them from the two men who were certain to be following them.

---------------------------

Elizabeth took a deep breath before walking into Rodney's lab, only to find him with his head on his folded arms on top of the table. She found herself smiling in indulgent amusement. He was rather adorable with his mouth hanging open and drool hanging out the corner. She hated to wake him, but after what Sheppard had told her, she knew this needed to be said. The happiness of everyone on base was her responsibilty. And she hated to see Rodney in particular unhappy.

Taking a step forward to wake him, she stopped when he began muttering in his sleep.

"That's right Snippy. Red paint. Red paint is the best. No no, Rudolph...don't get into that...No one...believes..." the last was said with a sad little voice that broke Elizabeth's heart to hear. She had no idea what he was going on about, but had a sudden urge to pull him into a hug, to make that sadness go away.

With a quick shake of her head, she stepped forward and lay her hand on his shoulder, gently shaking it. At first, he just snorted and muttered something unintelligble. She shook him a little harder and his head came up like a shot. He looked around wildly, blinking and muttering still, before his blue eyes settled on her. The tenseness she had felt when he woke up drained out of his body, and he began playing about with the tools laying on the table.

"I was resting my eyes, because I've been at this all day. I certainly wasn't sleeping," he assured her.

Elizabeth couldn't help but grin at his antics. "I never said you were," she said in amusement.

:"Was there something you need Elizabeth? Because I really am busy?"

Still grinning, she perched up on the table, making him look up at her. She knew he was embarrassed at having been caught sleeping on the job and was trying to cover it up with brusqueness. While it might work with anyone else, Elizabeth didn't let it faze her. "Acutally yes, there was. Major Sheppard..."

Abruptly an angry look crossed his face and he cut her off, "Let me guess, he told you I was being all Bah Humbug about this whole Christmas thing. Well, it is my business you know. I'm keeping to myself. He didn't have to..."

"Rodney," she broke in sternly.

Rodney's mouth shut with a snap and he folded his hands in his lap, staring up at her mutely.

"Thank you," she said gratefully, "Major Sheppard was only concerned about your well-being."

"Yeah right," Rodney muttered, then looked down at another stern glance from her.

"Rodney, you know that people here on Atlantis respect you, right? Even if sometimes you can be a little...."

"Egocentric? Annoying?"

Elizabeth again couldn't help but grin, and was relieved when he grinned back. "To begin with, yes. But," she held up her hands to forestall any comment he might make, "you are still respected. I for one, consider you a very close friend. If there's anything you want to talk about...?"

Rodney stared at her, his expression growing more and more serious as the silence stretched between them. For a minute, it looked as if he might actually open up to her, but then he shook his head and smiled, touching her hand gently. "Thanks Elizabeth. That...really means a lot to me. And...I'll try not to be such a Grinch?"

Elizabeth sighed and smiled, turing her hand over and squeezing his in her grip before nodding. "Sounds good to me."

He smiled in return, and they sat there looking at each other, still holding hands.

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway, and causing Elizabeth and Rodney to jump and quickly pull their hands away. Elizabeth looked over at the door and nodded to Peter.

"Sorry to interrupt, Dr. Weir," the technician apologized, "but there's a problem on the mainland."

Elizabeth frowned. "What kind of problem?"

"Halling wouldn't say. He said he needed to speak with you or Major Sheppard, and you were closer."

Elizabeth nodded and rose. Before she followed Grodin out of the lab, she turned back to Rodney and said, "Remember, I'm always willing to listen."

tbc....


	4. Outside the Snow is Falling

A/N: Again, thanks for the reviews. And Tabby, this chapter will answer your question ;) maybe..

Chapter Four: Outside the Snow is Falling

Rodney watched as Elizabeth left, absently rubbing the hand she'd been holding, a tiny smile on his face. He was so lucky to have a friend like her-- so lucky that she wanted to be friends with someone who hadn't thought he needed any. He didn't know why he had found himself so drawn to her when he'd made it a habit of pushing everyone away. And he couldn't for the life of him understand why she hadn't allowed him to push her away.

Or maybe he did, and that was the problem. His thoughts returned to the dream he'd been having before Elizabeth had woken him. He hadn't thought about--not seriously--his past in so long, that it surprised him to have dreamt of it. Looking back, though, it probably shouldn't have. With all the hoopla the Atlanteans were going to for this Christmas thing, it was no wonder he was dreaming.

He stretched and began tapping his fingers nervously on the desk in front of him. He'd left all that behind--hadn't he? He had cut all ties to who he had been, what he had stood for, because it meant nothing. And yet, ever since meeting Elizabeth in Antarctica those many months ago, he'd found himself joining in, trying to make friends again...

Clea and Casta had made him see that, even if he refused to examine it or admit it to himself. They'd seen through his front, just like Elizabeth had. Which was why he had kept himself away from children. Because he'd known that would happen. Children were his weak point.

And yet it had been Elizabeth who'd slipped beneath his guard, who had shown him that people weren't so bad after all. He hadn't realized, at first, what was happening. He had just accepted the position as head scientist on the expedition with a happy heart. Finally, people were taking him seriously as a scientist.

And they were, but it had been Elizabeth who suggested he go along. Not Sumner, not O'Neill, but Elizabeth. Elizabeth who had already become his friend. Rodney shook his head and grinned ruefully. Now, they were all here, on Atlantis, and he couldn't get away from his past even though he was in another galaxy.

He sighed and gazed out into nothingness, remembering how it had been, so long ago. How cold...how...lonely...a little boy lost in the wilderness...

------------------

Snow covered the land like a blanket, large drifts making it difficult to get around. Nicholas Kringle shivered beneath his ragged clothing, his small hands trying desparately to keep his mother's tattered shawl wrapped around him. It was all he had of her, all he remembered of her. And they were trying to take even that away.

Forcefully he kept himself from crying. Tears would only freeze to his face and obscure his vision. Plus, if he gave in to the overwhelming sadness he was feeling, he'd likely die out here, in the frozen countryside. So, on and on he trudged, falling here and there, as the drifts in some spots were deeper than others.

He didn't know where he was going, only that he had to get away. He had no family, and the money that had been left him had been squandered by the corrupt matron of the orphanage. He and several other children had been forced to live in squalor, while she drank incessantly. After the money ran out...the others, they had been given away to work in the mines.

But his mother and the matron had been friends at one point, and as evil and corrupt as she was, she honored that friendship by keeping him around. However, when she had found the shawl, she had insisted that he give it to her, to pay for his upkeep. Because it was worth a lot of money.

Nick tried again to force back a sob as he ploughed on. He'd run away then, determined to do something. To save the others. Something. That had been several days ago. Now his stomach was grumbling, and the only moisture he was able to get was from melted snow, and he had no thoughts except to get away. Far away. To somewhere warm.

Warmth. Like sitting in front of a fire, letting the heat seep through him. He'd done that once when he'd been forced to help work at a manor. He hadn't minded that though, because of the fire, and because the butler had given him warm chocolate when he was done. And Nick had made some wooden dolls for the children of the servants as thanks for that.

That was something Nick was very good at, carving wood into things. Making clever little joints and hinges to put wheels on, or to make things bend. Matron hadn't liked that about him, that he made toys to make the others happy, less sad that they had no real homes.

He smiled slightly, and paused. He could almost feel the warmth of that fire. Hear the pleasant crackling of the cheery flames...the screaming of a little girl as...

Nick's eyes abruptly opened and he looked around for the source of the screaming. A small hut that he hadn't noticed amidst the trees was aflame, and two people stood far away from it. A man desparately holding on to the arms of the child as she struggled to get to the hut.

"Mommy!" the little cried, "Mommy mommy mommy mommy!" Sobbing and twisting in the man's arms, she suddenly fell limp.

Nick ran forward in concern and tapped the man on the arm. The guy was much taller than he was, and had a terribly hurt expression on his face.

"They are ill...with the coughing sickness..." he said as if in a trance, 't save Lira, but I will save Lila...I must..."

"Is she still inside, your Lira?" Nick asked, then tugged on the man's coat to get his attention, "Is she still inside?" The man blinked at him uncertainly, and then nodded.

"And she is alive?"

"It is on fire....I couldn't get her to come out..."

That was all Nick needed to hear. He pulled his mother's shawl off, and rubbed it in the snow before pulling it up over himself, to protect himself from the fire. Then he ran towards the hut, ducking through the flames, and calling out.

"Lira, Lira, answer me!"

At first, there was no answer, but then he heard raspy coughing, and followed the sound to a room that was nearly engulfed in flame. A woman sat up in bed, sobbing and coughing at the same time, whispering, "Mika, Lila..." over and over again.

Nick plunged through the flames and gently took the woman's hand. "Come with me Lira," he told her, "And I will take you to your family. You must come with me, I cannot carry you...please, with me..." his pleading at first fell on deaf ears as the hut began falling apart around them. 

"Lira...Lira you must come..." worry and desparation made his voice louder than was probably necessary, but it did the trick and snapped her somewhat out of her fever induced trance.

"Are...are you an angel?" Lira asked in wonder.

"I just am here to help, Lira," Nick told her, "Now we must go..."

She allowed him to pull her with him, back the way he had come, dodging falling debris. Finally they reached the door, and he shoved her out, telling her to go, to go to her husband and daughter. Because at the last minute, his foot had become trapped in a hole he hadn't seen.

He watched her go, could see through the flames that the she had made it to her husband. Nick smiled before a coughing fit took him. Thick black smoke had filled his lungs, making it difficult to breath. At least...at least he had helped someone. At least the shawl had gone to a good purpose. Another smile crossed his face as blackness overtook him.

When he woke, he found himself laying in a warm bed with luxiourious covers. Nick sat up and looked around at the tiny room he found himself in. It was the perfect size for a child. A tiny window looked out over a frozen landscape, and he was in a small bed that was just right for his frame. Nick gazed at everything in wonder, mouth open. Then he remembered, the fire. Lira and Lila and Mika...had they all got away all right?

As he started to get out of bed, a soft sweet sound filled his ears, and he looked up to see a woman who hadn't been there before sitting beside his bed. A glow surrounded her as she sang in a language he thought he should know, but didn't. Nick settled back, listening to the voice, feeling a kind of peace settle over him. 

When she stopped, he looked up at her and asked, "Am I in Heavan, sweet angel?"

The woman smiled and shook her head, then placed her hand on his. "I am a spirit who has seen your heart," she told him, "It holds no malice though it is troubled. What you have done for those strangers has shown me that perhaps the human race has grown further than any one of us could have hoped..."

Nick simply stared at her, as she tenderly leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "You are who is, and will always be..." 


	5. Chestnuts Roasting

Chapter Five: Chestnuts Roasting

"...you are who is and who will always be..."

The words continued to resound through Nick's head as he watched the glow around the beautiful woman intensify until she was nothing more than a multi-tendriled light floating gently in the air. Then, the light disappeared leaving Nick to blink rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the sudden dimness of the room.

After some minutes of confusion and wonder, he slowly got from the bed, taking note that he was no longer dressed in rags, but in a white linen shirt with ruffled sleeves, a red velvet vest and leather leggings. On the floor beside the bed were sturdy black boots that looked as though they had been made just for him. He stared at them a moment and then glanced out the window.

What was this place? 

"...you are who is and will always be..."

What did that mean? He shivered slightly and folded his arms across his chest. He didn't understand what the woman wanted from him, but for bringing him here he would do anything for her. Simply for being such a kind and gracious...thing...he'd do anything for her. Sighing, he bent over to pull the boots on, intent on exploring this new place he'd found himself at.

The door opened abruptly, startling Nick, and a small creature walked in. He had a mop of unruly curly hair and his ears were pointed. His expression was twisted into one of disdain, but brightened as he saw that Nick was awake.

"So, the boy our Lady brought is awake, is he? Well I'm guessing he would be hungry?"

Nick blinked. "Um...yes?" An elf. He'd heard many stories of the creatures, but had never counted them as true. He gazed in unabashed curiosity as the creature nodded eagerly and left the room.

After a few seconds the creature was back with another, female it looked. They were both carrying trays and sat them on the bed beside him before bowing out of the room. Nick blinked again, wondering what that was all about. Then the smells coming from the tureens and covered dishes caused his mouth to water, and he forgot all about the strange behavior of the elves in favor of stuffing his mouth.

-----------------

Remembering the smell from those long ago days, Rodney's stomach rumbled at him. He grinned ruefully and rummaged in his desk for one of the packages of rations he stored away for just such occasions. A delighted smile crossed his face when his questing fingers caught a hold of what they were looking for, and he quickly pulled it out and ripped open the wrapper.

Life had been so much simpler with the elves, before he'd discovered what he could do. Before he'd learned what he'd been chosen to do. And now...well life was easier now. The only person's happiness he had to worry about was his own...and Elizabeth's. Sheppard was a nice sort too, if you could get past his humor. And Ford was a good kid. Not to mention Carson and Zelenka...

Rodney shook his head and frowned. He was doing it again, letting people in, giving them a chance to hurt him. However, he already knew what they were capable of, so there was only so much they could do. They wouldn't be able to break past all the barriers he'd set himself. 


End file.
